New Worlds: a Mew Mew Tale
by Rein London H
Summary: Kish, Pie, and Tart return to thier far-off planet to cleanse it, Only to be chased away by the oppostition of a shadow. I wrote the next chapter anyway. Special thanx to Mew Satou,Keisha, and BlueDragonGirl1 for their reviews!
1. Default Chapter

New Worlds

(A Mew Mew Tale)

"Betrayal!" Ume thundered. "A betrayal like none our race has ever seen!" the powerful lady paced in front of the three, shamefaced, young aliens. "However, it is _you_ I am most disappointed in." she turned to Kish, who bowed his head lower. "To fall in love with one of those pathetic beings is absolutely unforgivable. You were supposed to destroy them all, and yet you left the entire planet as if you'd never been there. Disgraceful!"

"Lady Ume, we were-" began Kish, but Ume cut him off.

"I don't care one little snippet what you were! Why didn't you ready our earth for us?" Our earth was how the aliens referred to their previous planet.

Pie looked up at his leader. His face was worn, as though he hadn't slept. "Madame Ume, the Mew mews gave us a mew-aqua. With it we can replenish this haggard old planet so that it may be habitable."

Ume regarded Pie with her thoughtful, slanted eyes. Then she stepped over to a floating chair and curled into it like a cat. She closed her eyes and stayed there for several minutes. Finally she opened her eyes.

"Tart," she said, "where is your say, young sir?"

Tart hesitated slightly, then said, "It's true, we have a mew-aqua for our world." Ume looked tense, as if bordering on indecision. Then suddenly decided and determined, she looked at pie and gave a nod.

"Our world will be cleansed."

At the door, a shadow backed away silently. A small knife flashed once, then disappeared beneath a long cloak.


	2. New Evils Arising

New Evils Arising

Kish stared sleepily at the stars above his head. He was thinking of Ichigo. How could he have left her behind? He loved her so much.

"Ichigo," he whispered. His reverie was then interrupted by his colleague, Pie.

"Kish, the Ren-hailan is waiting for you in the magnipod."

Pie was taller, older, and more mature than kish, but they were still close friends. He, too had left someone on Earth. Someone beautiful and serene.

Kish floated off his tower and teleported to the magnipod without a word.

Pie looked toward the stars like Kish had. "Zakuro-chan. Never will I know you as wish to," he said, and strode through the sliding double-doors.

Kish stepped through the door of the magnipod, and the first thing he noticed was that it was cold and dark. Next, was that there was a tiny light glinting in the corner.

"Kish," greeted the Ren-hailan coldly. "Sit."

The voice of the Masterserver was sharp and clear cut. He turned a dim light on. A _very_ dim light.

Kishnoticed the server had brought his thin thread-knife. "Ren-hailan Tofu. You wished to see me?" Kish eyed the knife in Tofu's hand warily; Tofu was sharpening and polishing it.

"Yes, Kish. Madame Ume has informed me of your gift from the Earth mews." Kish nodded, a strange look on his face. Tofu continued, "She also told me of how you fell in love with the mew Ichigo." Kish hung his head._ How could Ume tell the Ren-hailan! Why did she even tell him Ichigo's name?_

"Kish, you know the penalty of betraying our race."

"Betrayal! Falling in love is a betrayal?" Ding! Grab your fork, 'cause Kisshu-kun is done here! "You want betrayal? I know of all your schemes and plots to take over our Earth when we had recovered it from the humans! How you were going to overthrow Ume as ruler. Subtle. Like a drop of arsenic in her cider, or an accident, like shoving her into Diver's Ravine."

"How dare you!" thundered Tofu. "You! Filthy, grimy guttersnipe! You shall pay for your insolence by my blade!"the thread-knife was slashed swiftly and expertly, missing Kish by a hair's breadth. He whipped around and delivered a kick to Tofu's neck. Instant death. Kish realized his mistake a moment too late. He had killed an important political official.

He was banished.

End Chapter 2

**Rein: **Wow. I finished chapter 2, Kisshu-kun.

**Kish:** don't call me Kisshu. Mew Satou calls me that.

**Rein:** You like her?

**Kish: **-Blushes- No!

**Rein: **Denial. Anyway folks, RR please! Thanx to people who review. Kisshu-kun is mean to me but I love him anyway-hugs-

**Kish:** Get OFF!


	3. Desperate!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone, but Ume and Tofu came out of my imagination (kinda -giggle-).

**Kish:** A young man in a desperate situation. Loves the Earth mew Ichigo, but his feelings are not returned.

**Pie:** Kish's closest friend and partner. Also loves an Earth mew (Zakuro) but does not now anything of her feelings. (Who does?)

**Tart:** Kish and Pie's partner in crime, so to speak. Feisty, but clever, nonetheless. Refuses to let on that he kinda likes Pudding.

**Ume:** Grand high ruler and peace-keeper of the aliens' planet.

**Ren-hailan Tofu:** Master-server of the planet. Next-in-line for the throne. Not nice.

**Desperate!**

"Pie! Help me!" Kish demanded. "I _have_ to leave! I just killed the Master-server, and now they're gonna banish me!"

"Better banished with honor than running away with shame," Pie said coolly. His words did nothing to penetrate the skull of his pal, which was now starting to thicken.

"Hey, where're you going?" asked a sleepyheaded Tart, who had just walked in.

"He's running away from his troubles, like he did on earth," said Pie.

"I am not!"

"Kish is in love again?" asked poor, confused Tart. He couldn't operate very well while still half asleep.

"NO!" Kish bellowed. He looked very frustrated, then tired. "Look, guys, I _have_ to leave. If I don't, then I'll have to face Ume. I'll have to face her disappointment in me again. I don't think I could handle that."

A snore rose up from the floor. Tart had fallen back asleep. Kish sat down in midair.

"I'm going to Earth," he said when he finally looked up. His face was tear streaked. "I have to see Ichigo. Then, well maybe I'll find some other planet to live on."

"I'm coming, too," Pie said, and for the first time in his life, he hesitated. "I-I wish to speak w-with Mew Zakuro. I- want to tell her, I love her."

"I'm coming, too, and neither of you is gonna stop me." Tart had woken up. "Plus, I want another candy drop from that Pudding girl."

Kish grinned at his pals. To Earth!

They packed quickly and left. Their ship zoomed silently out in space. Not a lot was said until they entered Earths orbit.

"Well Ichigo, here I come. Did you miss me, honey?" Kish looked out the window at the blue planet, then at his partners. "We're home." His grin was wide.

"Yup," said Pie. "We sure are."

"C'mon! Let's go see the mews! I want my candy drop."

"What? You don't want a bowl of pudding instead?" Kish chuckled.

"Can it!"

They appeared in front of the Café Mew Mew.

The gasped in horror. _NO! _screamed Kish in his mind._ Ichigo!_

The café had recently been destroyed by a wicked force. The walls were crumbled, and recently, too, it seemed. There was smoke rising from the area where the front desk had been. The street was deserted.

Kish ran in toward the rubble that had once been Café Mew Mew. He saw a bell on a ribbon. It was tied to a note. Kish picked it up, looking around for any other sign of Ichigo, or any other mew for that matter. He untied the ribbon and held it up to his face. It smelled like strawberries. Ichigo. He unrolled the note.

_Foolish boy! Did you honestly think you could kill me? Me? Ren-hailan? Not even in your most foolhardy dreams, guttersnipe._

"_Crap! The oily rat is still here!" _

_I can't wait to see you again, guttersnipe, and this time I have a bargaining chip. Meow!_

_Bi-beta star system. Three days. Bring the mewaqua to Zilcone,_ _fourth planet from the star these Earthlings call _Polaris._ I await you._ Three _days._

_Tofu_

Kish looked up to see Ryou, tear streaked for the first time in his teenage years, his blonde hair whisked away from his face by the wind. Next to him, was a heartbroken Masaya, trying to comfort a sobbing Lettuce.

"Kish!" Lettuce cried. "They took Ichigo!"

Kish fell on his knees and cried till his heart was emptied.

End Chapter 3

**Kish:** You are the wickedest child ever! I want Ichigo back!

**Rein: **Relax, pal, it's just a story. Ichigo's right over there. -points to couch-

**Kish: **Ichigo! -runs to her-

**Ichigo: -**raises hand to block- I love Masaya, Kish, I'm sorry.

**Kish: **B-but...

**Rein: **It's Okay, Kisshu, I still love you, and so does Satou.

**Lettuce:**Yeah, Kish, you have your own fan club!


	4. Strawberries, Anyone?

Strawberries, anyone?

Kish stared idiotically at Lettuce, who continued to weep. Mint lay a few feet away, unconscious. Pudding, who was still in her work clothes, was sobbing wholeheartedly over her pet monkey, while Tart attempted to comfort her with a trick.

Not working.

Zakuro stood at the edge of the ring of destruction. Her face, for the first time since becoming a mew, was filled with emotion.

"Zakuro!" Pie whispered, and flew to her, his face devoid of its normally calm expression. She fell to her knees as his arm moved swiftly to catch her. He eased her gently to a sitting position, and began speaking swiftly and softly to her. She answered with short, choked replies.

Kish glanced to his right. Masaya was sitting alone on one of the few booth seats that were left mostly whole, and staring painfully into the still-bright sunset. _Probably_ _hoping he'll go blind, _Kish thought.

Suddenly overwhelmed, he crumpled the note, threw it, and dropped a rock on it. He held the bell and ribbon close to his face again, but this time he smelled more than just strawberries. He smelled cat, and also a boy's cologne. Masaya.

Then Kish had a thought. He floated over to Masaya.

"Um…. I know…." Kish began shakily. "Ichigo picked you, champ, and you were the one she wanted, and so…. well, well here." Kish held out his closed fist, the ribbon hung loosely from his hand. Masaya caught the bell as it fell from the alien's unwilling fingers. "I'm willing to bet she'd want you to have it right now."

Masaya smiled gratefully, and then glanced over at poor Ryou, who was nervously patting Lettuce's head as she sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. Keichiro had revived Mint, who had begun to sob the second she had awoken.

Kish flew over above the pile of rubble so that everyone could see and hear him.

"Hey, everybody!" he yelled over the girls' sobbing. "Strawberries, anyone? Let's go get Ichigo back!"

Ichigo looked at her devastated companions. Sobbing and mourning. Through the one-way camera/mike she saw and heard it all. Ryou patting Lettuce's head, Pie rushing toward Zakuro, Kish talking to Masaya. All of it. She wanted call to them, to tell them it'd be okay, to give them encouragement, but she was trapped.

The cold, blue, cell door swung open unceremoniously, and in stepped the bad guy. This person had trapped her, had destroyed the café, and had made her friends miserable. She pushed against the wall with her feet, using the chains on her wrists for balance. She cried indistinguishable curses through the material that bound her mouth shut.

"Now, now," came the cold voice of the Ren-hailan. "No need to make a fuss, just because you didn't like the show. Was it really that bad? I'm sorry. I had hoped you would like it." Tofu untied the cloth from her face.

"You foul, wicked, cruel, evil, loathsome piece of slime! I'm going to destroy you!" She began gathering all of her energy to her palms, but felt it all drain back. She needed her hands free to launch attack on him, which, obviously, they weren't. Tofu just smiled and exited the cell, chuckling like someone who had just thought of a very good joke and was about to tell it to his friends.

Ichigo slid down the wall and leaned her head against the cool metal. This would take some planning. She fell asleep, still trying to come up with a plan. As she began to dream, her collar pendant began to let off a small, pink glow……..

End Chapter 4

**Rein: **Psst. Want a sneak peek? –winks- Here ya go!

The blue in Mint's collar suddenly glowed brighter. She stopped at the door on the left.

"Ichigo?" she whispered through the tiny window.

"Mint!" came Ichigo's hoarse voice from the other side.

**Rein:** Look, Kish-kish, I finished chapter four!

**Kish:** Why is the goody two-shoes in this?

**Rein:** Because Ichigo loves Masaya, not you. –pouts- And besides, I made you look good. See? –points to part with Kish and Masaya-

**Kish:** ……. Whatever. Just get Aoyama out of there so Ichigo can fall in love with me.

**Rein: **Brat.

**Kish:** ……. Incompetent moron.

**Rein:** -punches- You meanie! Why don't you go make somebody else cry! Now I'm gonna make Ichigo fall in love with Ryou, and have _you_ **die** at the hands of the Raw-fish-man.

**Kish: **You can't do that! This is my story!

**Rein:** Yes I can! I'm the writer!


	5. Cowgirls and Indians

**Cowgirls and Indians**

Kish ducked into the storage closet off the main hallway. He was hiding from Pudding. She walked past the closet, calling him.

"Kish-kish! Where are you, Kishy-kun? I found a new game to play."

The young alien breathed a sigh of relief. Ever since he'd said they were getting Ichigo back, Pudding had been all over him - when she wasn't bugging Tart, that is.

Everyone on the ship knew Tart had a thing for Pudding. He just would never admit to it because he thought everyone else in the Mew Mews were old hags, or fogies, if you included Ryou and Keichiro.

Kish meandered down the hall to Tart's room. "_Wonder what the little monkey girl did this time," _he thought. He stepped in to find his poor comrade, Tart, tied up on a bucket.

"Mmmph," Tart said. Kish nearly fell over laughing. On Tart's head was a feather in a headband, and tied up with him was a miniature bow and arrow, made from some hangers and yarn. No doubt the hangers were from Mint's closet, and the yarn from Lettuce's basket.

Tart yelled at Kish once more through the red bandana around his mouth.

Just then Pudding walked in again. "Oh. There you are, Kishy-kun. I was looking for you to see if you wanted to play 'Cowgirls and Indians'."

"Cow_girls_ and Indians?" Kish said Incredulously.

"Yup," Pudding replied happily. Mint and Lettuce walked in, Zakuro following with mild interest. "We don't have enough Indians is the problem."

Pudding looked absolutely delighted as Kish was tied up next to Tart, struggling with all his might, and his face covered with a bandana to match his olive green hair.

Pie walked down the hall. "Hey, Kish. Just thought I'd warn ya, the girls are playing…..uh oh." He had stepped into the room and realized that he had just walked into a trap. He was quickly dispatched with the other two.

"Now," said Mint, a mischievous look in her eye. "Now for Keichiiro and Shirogane-san." Lettuce smiled playfully. Zakuro plopped onto tart's bed, much to his protest, and began reading a discarded magazine. "Don't you want to help, Zakuro-chan?"

"It's ok, Pudding. Come on." Lettuce grabbed the monkey child's hand and began sneaking down the hall with her to the bridge, where Ryou and Keichiiro were watching the screens for the star Polaris. Mint followed after glancing at Zakuro. They peeked through the windows on the sliding doors. The doors slid open.

"Oops." Lettuce said mildly.

Ryou blinked at them. "Oops?" he repeated.

"Attack!" Pudding cried and bounced on top of him.

Just then, the girls transformed.

"Huh?" Mint looked at her tail feathers.

"What? Na no da?" Pudding scratched.

Lettuce gasped. "Mint look at your collar!" she cried.

"Look at your own!"

"Pudding!" said Tart.

The girls all looked at their collars. All of them were glowing.

"Yes!" Ryou shoved Pudding off of him and scurried over to the big screen again. "There it is Keichiiro, there it is!"

"We've got her? We do! We've got her!"

Kish, Pie, and Tart teleported into the room in a nanosecond.

"Ichigo!" Kish flew hurriedly over to the screen.

"No," said Ryou. "Polaris. We're almost there."

"Yeah, like I said, Ichigo."

"We're there, na no da?" asked Pudding.

"Almost," said Zakuro in a whisper that only Pie heard.

"Almost," said Lettuce.

_Almost, _thought Ryou to himself. _Not long now._ However, he wasn't thinking of Ichigo.

**Rein:** Ha ha! I got you all. You were confused by the sneak-peek weren't you? Neener neener neener! Don't worry, though. That's for next chapter.

**Ichigo:** But I'm still trapped by Tofu! What am I supposed to do 'till next chapter!

**Kish:** _I'll_ keep you company, kitten. puckers lips

**Ichigo: **slaps You sicko! I oughta….

**Kish:** But kitten…

**Rein: **_HELP ME! _fighting in background No! Kish! Ichigo! Satou, help! Krys! Dragongirl! Somebody! Please! HELP!


End file.
